A Different Kind of Dance
by Col. Mcmuffin
Summary: Marco Diaz mans up and asks Jackie Lynn Thomas to the Valentine's Day Dance. However, Marco's best week turns into the worst. Rated K plus just in case. Feel free to comment and such. Criticism is highly appreciated.Updated regularly.
1. The First Chapter

**I'm so excited for this fic! My heart is beating so gard right now! Ok, before we start, I must give a warning, this fic includes a wand, a skateboard and, spoiler alert! Marco 's house keys. Yup, those spoilers were too obvious I guess. Anyway, I hope you lav the fic!**

 **A Different Kind of Dance**

 **Chapter One: The First Chapter**

Jackie Lynn Thomas. The only girl who mattered to him the most besides Star. He had a crush on her ever since kindergarten. His feelings for her never died out, but he was to scared to even talk to her, let alone ask her out. They attended the same school every day of every week of every month of every year, yet Marco was still "waiting for the right moment". Well, Marco was right for being patient, because the Valentine's Day Dance was right around the corner, about a week away. And why not a better time than now to ask her? Unfortunately, he's gonna have the roughest week ever.

Marco just woke up on a fine Saturday morning, with fresh yellow sunshine gleaming through the windows, the birds chirping, the fresh breeze rustling the leaves of the trees and the sound of laser puppies wrecking the kitchen. "What a beuatiful Sat..." Then it dawned on him. "It's still Friday!" Marco screamed. His clock was unplugged so he grabbed his watch that read 8:10. Marcos was in such a frenzy, he was literally in two places at once. In just seven and a half minutes, he was ready. He had to brush teeth while showering, stuff all his books into his bag which was already full of more books, and he needed to memorize what to say to Jackie as well. It was supposed to be his day, but the tables turned and his day was laughing at him straight in the face. Despite being a mess, he was able look as he was always. He dashed down the stairs and saw Star sitting on the couch ready for school patiently waiting for Marco. "Seven and a half minutes. That's a new record!" Star said excitedly. "You unplugged my clock?!" Marco shouted. Star just giggled in return. Then he looked at the grandfather clock in the living room. It was already 8:30. "We'll deal with this later Star, we'll miss the bus!" Then he grabbed the princesses' arm and ran past the kitchen, grabbing a piece of toast as they dashed through the house. "Bye mijo! Have fun at school!" His mom bid farewell as she finished cleaning the rest of the dishes.

They nearly missed the bus by a mere second. The driver stepped on the gas when he suddenly saw two kids run his way. He abruptly stepped on the brake, causing all the students on the bus to lurch forward. He apolgised to all the students on the bus then opened the door for Marco and Star. Marco was sweating so profusely, he needed another shower. The two found their seats, and Marco demanded answers. "Why Star?! Why?! 10 minutes before 8:30!" Marco was doing his best to get angry at her yet trying not to go too far with his anger. She looked at him with a smile and said, "Because I wanted to see how fast you can prepare without stopping for anything." Then Marco now realized that the shower was set to cold, Star was trying to slow him down, and the laser puppies littered his room. Marco sighed. He could argue with Star all he wants, but it was pointless anyway. An arguement with no direction.

They reached their school on time, with Marco still trying to find Jackie. Unfortunately, they missed her and they had to go to class. Maybe after class I'll find Jackie, Marco said to himself. After class, he told Star to talk to Oskar Greason and encouraged her to ask him to the dance. "Thanks Marco! Good luck with Jackie!" Star shouted as she ran down the hall. He had to walk for a while until he spotted Jackie leaning against a vending machine with a soda. Marco casually kept his cool, trying not to screw up. This was his moment, trying to get the girl of his dreams to go to the dance with him. However, she seemed down. Marco wondered why.

"'Sup Jackie?"

"Hey Marco." There seemed to be a hint of sadness in her voice.

"What's wrong Jackie?"

"Oh, nothing. It's just... Justin was my date to the dance and he ditched me."

Marco was ecstatic! This was his time to shine. However, he still wondered why Justin would dump a girl as beautiful as this.

"Who did he dump you for?" Marco asked.

Jackie cringed. "That stupid girl Brittney."

"Oh." Was all Marco could say. "So you're not going to the dance?"

"Nope." Jackie said with a sigh. She really wanted to go to the dance pretty bad.

"You know, Jackie, since I don't have a date and you don't have one too as well, I was wondering if you want to go to the dance with... me?" Marco scruched his face as he said his words.

Jackie had the brightest Marco had seen, second to Star's and Marco knew he hit the jackpot.

"Oh, yes Marco! I would love to go to the dance with you!" Jackie said as he hugged him tightly. Marco blushed a dark red and his body heated up suddenly, and his hoodie wasn't helping at all. Jackie was excited to go to the dance with him. She had a date, a childhood friend no less. She looked at her watch and gasped. "Marco, we're late for class!" She shouted as she dragged him along.

After class and saying bye to Star and Jackie as they went to the cafeteria, he headed to his locker to put some books away, when suddenly, two envelopes fell out of his locker. His eyes bulged open when he saw them. One of them was pink with hearts, the other one was purple with roses. He had secret admirers. "Who in the world would send me these?" Marco said to himself as he walked down the hall. "Not Jackie" He realized as he walked down the hall. She didn't like him that way. Not for now anyways. He was still going step by step when he started thinking of all the girls in his school. Who would like him like that? Meanwhile, at the far dark end of the hall, two beautiful girls, one with charcoal black hair and the other one with bright blonde hi-fived each other. "Mission accomplished, soon Marco Diaz will be ours!" The girl with dark hair said and they both laughed. "One day Marco, one day.


	2. The Letters

**One fun fact about me: I get bored easily. So what to do... Oh, right! Another chapter! There's nothing good to do so, yeah. Anyway, this is not just a Jarco fic, it's also Starco, but there's also another ship. You'll have to guess pretty soon. Also, apologies for my knowledge in love letters. I know absolutely zero, nada, kaput. So, enjoy the fic! P.S. Anna isn't who she seems.**

 **A Different Kind of Dance**

 **Chapter Two: The Letters**

Marco threw the letters on the table in front of Ferguson and Alfonso. Their mouths we so wide open you can stuff a watermelon in there. Alfonso blacked out while Ferg stuttered and tried to ask questions. Marco's letters didn't go unnoticed by the school. The boys were staring daggers at Marco cuz jealousy, and the girls were whispering among themselves at who would want to send him a letter. "H-how?" Ferg finally asked. Their school had a handful of girls and they usually kept to themselves. Getting a girl to like them was one, another was getting anonymous letters from secret mmirers, lastly, he has two secret admirers. "Well, you see, I was just opening my locker when these popped out. I didn't know that I was popular among girls." Marco said with a smile as he read one of the letters.

The first letter he read was the purple one with roses. It was a purple piece of bond paper with words in print. It read:

Dear Marco,

You are the the one that fills my mind, I can't stop thinking of you. You are always there with a smile that brightens my day. You're here, you're there, you're everywhere I can look. When I'm down, one look at you and I feel free.

How I wish you could love me back. My love for you is so strong, not even a black hole can contain it. If you were lost, I would travel as far as the eye can see just to find you, you will never be lost Marco, for I am here for you.

Love,

Anna J.

P.S. Will you go to the dance with me?

Marco was awestruck. He had never believed a girl could write like this. I nean, yeah sure he has seen letters like these but were usually wrote by boys who want to charm the girls. Not that he was being sexist or anything. Alfonso and Ferg's mouths were still open after all this time and they opened even wider when they read the first. Their expressions were so funny he had to take a picture of them. He then wondered who was Anna. There wasn't an Anna at their school. Maybe a new tranferee? Not likely, Marco thought as he went to read the second letter, this one even better than the last.

It was beautiful pink bond paper, etched with words written in a beautiful longhand. It was a recycled paper, which gave it good texture. It also had a hint of glitter as the paper shined. It read:

Dearest Marco,

Whenever I look at you, my heart stops, my breathing halts, and you always look at me with a smile I will never forget. I can't stop thinking of you, every thought leads to you. When you talk to me, my mind blacks out, all I want see is your face. I dream of you every night, how we could run away from this town so we can live together.

I only care for you, Marco, no one else. If only I can express how much I love you, it will be too much for you to handle. And I love you too much to tell you that. I love you Marco Diaz. With all my heart.

Love,

Terra F.

P.S. Will you go to the dance with me?

Now, Marco was confused. First of all, the names. Who the heck were Anna and Terra? Most likely new transferees. Secondly, they both asked him to the dance. But he eas going with Jackie! Could he turn them down? Yes, but their hearts would be crushed, he would have to find where they are and and politely tell them he has a date. He also couldn't tell Jackie for help, she might get jealous. He was thinking about these whe suddenly, Star appeared at their table, a huge smile plastered to her face.

"Hi Marco!"

"Hey Star! Did you ask Oskar yet?"

"Yes! He's going to the dance with me!" Star shouted with a huge blush on her cheeks.

"Okay then..." There seemed to be a tiny hint of resentment in his voice. Even though he encouraged her a while back to ask Oskar Greason, he asked himself "What does she see in him?"

"What are these Marco?" Star asked as she read one of the letters. Her mouth opened wide. He shrugged, "Guess I have secret admirers."

"These are beautiful Marco! But didn't you ask Jackie to the dance?" Star asked as she read the last line.

"I did, but, I don't want to turn these girls down in their faces. They'll be heartbroken. I need help."

"Awww. How sweet of you. Thinking of how to turn girls down without breaking their hearts." Marco blushed.

"Anyway, bye Marco! I gonna hang out with Oskar! If you need help, just call me!"

"Bye Star! Have fun with Oskar!"

"I will!"

And Alfonso and Ferguson were still as stiff as a rock.

A few minutes later on a table in the back of the cafeteria, two girls ate their lunch quietly while finishing their plan.

"Did you talk to Marco? Terra asked.

"Not yet." Anna replied. "I'm gonna make my move soon."

"We better hurry up. The dance is in a few days."

"I know, I know. But we have to be careful, otherwise Marco will know we're flirting with him. And now that Jackie is in the picture, things are more complicated. Not to mention all the girls are talking about him as well.

"We'll take care of that later Anna. Anyway, if all the girls are THAT interested in him, they should've asked him to the dance weeks ago!"

"Yup, you're right. See you after class?"

"See you later Anna."

"Stage 3 is a go!"


	3. From Good To Bad To Worse To Awesome

I am so deeply sorry for letting everyone wait for my new chapter. I have been very busy this week. I hope you understand. However, I have made not one, but 2 chapters, the other one will be uploaded tomorrow. This chapter may be a little mixed up, but I had fun putting some stuff into it. Enjoy!

The Col.

A Different Kind Of Dance

Chapter 3: From Good To Bad To Worse To Awesome

Riiiiiing! School's out and the hallways flood with students within 5 seconds. Star and Marco wait out the flood by sitting in their classroom and reviewing their homework. The students went home eventually, and Marco and Star went to their lockers to collect their books and belongings. As they do that, Jackie and Janna walk past by them chatting something about random stuff.

"Hi Janna!" Star said with an overly excited expression.

"Hi Star!" Janna was surprised to see her. "I didn't see you there. Can I talk to you for a moment? You still owe me that spell after last week you know."

"What happened last week?" Marco asked.

"Oh, I dared Janna to find a very rare Plumpberry from the Crombilerra Forest back in Mewni. I wonder she got back alive though with 2 baskets of berries." Star said.

"I have my ways." Janna said with a smile. "Come on Star. A deal is a deal." "I can't perform the spell here, it needs open space. Maybe the parking lot?"

"Sure, sure. Let's just go!" Janna quickly grabbed Star's hand and they dashed to the parking lot.

Marco and Jackie looked at them until they disappeared back behind the school.

" I have never seen Jackie so ecstatic about something before." Jackie said.

"Yeah. Whatever spell Janna wants, it's gonna end horribly."

The way Jackie giggled at his comment made his heart flutter. Marco figured he might as well take another risky move he never knew what would happen after.

"So Jackie, do you have anything to do on Sunday?"

"No. Why do you ask?"

"So... There's a new seafood restaurant down at the pier. I figured you might want to go there."

Jackie eyed him suspiciously.

"Are you asking me on a date Diaz?"

Marco cringed.

"Well, you see..."

"I'd love too!"

"Wait, what?"

"Well, duh. What's Valentine's without a date? I'd love to go!"

Marco smiled at this. His day could never get better.

They walked to the back of the school hand in hand.

"Does this mean we're a couple?" Marco asked. Jackie removed her hand from his, and when Marco looked back to see why, he recieved a slap to the face. He held his cheek in shock and saw an angry Jackie. "Just because we're going on a date doesn't mean we're a couple Diaz!" Marco knew he blew it. But the moment he was going to turn away and head home, Jackie kissed his cheek. "You are so cute when you talk. Sorry about the slap. You skipped about ten steps. You don't ask a girl like that right away to be your girlfriend you know." They both laughed. "Come on, let's head out."

They reached the back of the school where they opened their eyes wide in horror. The world was destroyed. Trees were burning, buildings were falling apart, guns and soldiers were heard in the city and zombies roamed the streets. Bombs fell from the sky, planes fell to the Earth, screams and death were heard everywhere. The two both sank to their knees and cried on each others arms. Everything they knew, they loved, they were gone. It was just another afternoon that changed all of a sudden. The world was gone. Then a voice came from nowhere.

"Hi guys!" The two quickly looked up and saw Star and Janna in military uniforms. Star was holding a fully loaded gattling gun with pounds of ammo on her bandaliers while Janna held a gigantic stinger launcher with only one arm. Both girls were smiling."Star! What happened?" "The best wish I've ever had silly!" Janna said with a laugh. Marco was shocked at how the two could be so optimistic in the middle of an apocalypse. "We need to go! We're going to die out here!" Marco listed everything they might need. "We have food in our house that can last a month, water for 2 months, flashlight, knife, matches..." "Oh don't worry about it Marco." Star said with a wave. "Happily Ever After Activation Explosion!" Rings of blue emmited from her wand and spread for miles and miles and everything was back to normal. Blue skies, chirping birds, and a beautiful peaceful city. Marco begged for answers. "Star! What was that? How did it happen? Are my mom and dad dead?!" Star waved it all off with a chuckle. "Don't worry about Marco. That was my new World War 3 Beam!" "Why Star?!" "Janna asked for it." Janna was crying on a corner. She loved the apocalypse to much. She was too tomboyish, even for a boy, yet she always had the fragile feelings of a girl.

Marco and Jackie fell to the floor laughing, knowing everything was going to be alright. They finally stood up crying that it's all back ro normal. They also made Star swear never to do anything like that ever again.

"So... See you on Sunday?" Marco said to Jackie.

"It's a date!" Jackie happily said back.

She gave Marco a goodbye kiss and dragged a sobbing Janna back home. Marco sighed in relief. Today was horrible day that turned upside down. He and Star walked on home with Star chatting with him talking about meeting with someone called Rick Grimes and a group of survivors fending off zombies. But Marco was thinking about his day. How everything changed from good to bad to worse to awesome.


End file.
